Fighting for Destiny
by SerentiyMoonGodness
Summary: Usagi realize when Galaxia was over she couldn't be normal no more this is her fight to becoming Queen and accepting destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting for destiny.

_Usagi _sat on the shore of the lake looking out of the park. Thinking how beautiful it was today. The sun war bright. The lake was beautiful shiny with a beautiful blue aura. It had been six months since Galaxia. There had been no more fights, no evils, no battles nothing to keep her life busy. Or so the others thought. She had been secretly training to become a better princess, to prepare to be queen. She would have told them but Mother told he she was destined to do it alone. That way if anything happen she could handle it by herself. _Usagi_ agreed. She knew it was true sense she had to be strong before and fight Galaxia alone.

Everyone notice she acted different, distant but said nothing. They assume it was cause of everything that happen. They assume they knew her heart. They thought she had fallen for Seiya. That she loved him. Yeah as a friend and brother (or sister) that always made her laugh, she blushed at that thought. That is reality Seiya was a woman in her true form. You think the other scouts crush on the others would have stopped when they found out they were really women. That always made her think did her friends like members of the opposite sex? No she won't think about that. Usagi Loved Mamoru her Mamochan. With all her heart. She was so happy to be with him again. After the fight he was scared to leave her. Even thou he would never say so she sense it. She would never tell him sense six months ago her powers have gotten strong and their bond powerful. There was so many things she kept for them. Every sense she been training she had been visiting her mother Queen Serenity once a week on the moon to discuss her progress and to discuss things she would need to work on. Her mother had just told her last week she was proud of her. For all her hard work.

That she was so glad her daughter was growing up to be a fine woman. Usagi smiled, made her feel like all the lying was worth it. Tonight she would have to see him, they had a date. She would not break it even thought she needed to train more. The more she train the more her powers grew and her memories of the past were coming back with the powers when the came out. It was amazing the things she experience on the moon kingdom. The passion she shared with Endy all them years ago, made her blush to think about it. It would keep her up at night thinking of the love they had then. She only prayed that one day their love could be that passionate again. She knew it was a different time those things was not allowed now. Everyone thought that she was with him caused of destiny and him of it.

No one would know she always liked him and slowing fell in love with him when they first met in this time. He wasn't like any other man. His eyes so passionate but sad at the same time. When you look at him your heart started to beep faster and faster. Like the blood in your veins could come out at any minute the way he made her heart felt. In reality she starting going to the arcade then more and more secretly hoping to see him to have a battle with him like she called it. Because with her cause her light scared him. Simple things like that always made her feel like her heart was on fire. I am ahead myself now laying here at the lake thinking of my feeling lately always make time go by so fast. Usagi looks down at watch 5oclock time to go. She told Mamochan she would be at his house at 5:30.

She wanted to be early lately she has for all there dates. The girls she didn't bother what's the point, she loved Rei but even when she was on time she still jumped down her throat about something. That always upset her she loved Rei like a sister but Rei treated her like a Red headed step child. She chuckled to herself about that comment. Two weeks ago she met with them and walking up the temple she heard her say to the other girls "If it wasn't for me she would have cheated on him with Seiya, I am telling you she still loves him. It doesn't make any sense why she torturing Mamoru like this" Torturing him what she is talking about. I always wonder what she met by that? That day I turned around and walked off I rather not hear it. I don't think I am hurting my love, it hurts me knowing I can't tell him yet I been training and learning for our future. I don't like hiding nothing from the man I love.

Enough with my thoughts I promised tonight was for Mamochan. At last I am here. I knock at his door. I hear a sound them the door opens to reveal those deep blue eyes of his "God I could get so lost in those eyes" I catch myself saying out loud. He smiles, chuckles and pulls me close to him closing the door behind him. I giggle realizing I most have sounded silly. Then he holds me like he is scared for some reason I might leave. I am puzzled what has upset my love.

"Usako" said Mamochan

'Yes my love" said Usagi

"Do you know how much I love you"said Mamochan

Now I know something is up, Mamochan God I love him but he is not one to talk about his feelings I understand he had been alone most of his life and I know he feels if he says it out loud that I might disappear. But I know something wrong with him if he is talking about his feelings.

As on cue he looks at me and smile before I can say something, "I know I don't say it very often twice I have only said it out loud to you" "But I hope you do know I do love you so much" "I'll be lost without you in my life my Usako"

Well about this time my eyes was in tears, tears starting to come out of eyes and rolling down my cheeks. I always known he loves me but to say it out loud and say it was just caring voice and touch just makes my heart ready to come pounding out of my chest.

Finally I get the courage to say something after staring at his declaration of love.

"Mamochan, you don't have to say it for me to know you love me" " I can see it in the way you look at me, in the way you smile and laugh towards me" You are the most caring sweetest man I have ever know. Every time you touch me my love I feel it in your touch. When we touch my whole body feels on fire. I have seen your love not through words my your actions. I have seen you risk your life for me numerous of times I have seen you die for me more times than I can count. If that not love then I scared to know what love is. Because if it is any deeper than what I am feeling now well I don't think my heart can take it, it pounds enough as it is around you." "Beside even if you did not love me it still would not change the fact that I love you for all of time."

He looks at me and for the first time in a long time it looks like he could cry. Like he was scared of something and it suddenly went away.

Suddenly he throws himself at me holding me tightly. I am surprise but I like it.

"Mamochan what's wrong my love, please you are not one to express your feeling so, it doesn't bother me but I feel as something is bothering you my dear" "Tell me you know I be there for you always no matter what it is"

He looks down at his feel then I hear him sigh

"Usako"

"Yes Mamochan"

"You just been so distant from me lately, I thought I did something wrong and you were doubting our love. I am sorry for not having faith in us my sweet please forgive me"

My heart stops when he says it, no mamochan I am think you should forgive me, it's not your fault my training been talking me away from you. Then I decide maybe, just maybe I'll ask Mother for permission to tell my prince what's going I sure Endy would stay back and allow me to continue. He is looking at me waiting for an answer. My poor prince, I have caused you pain I am so sorry. I feel like I could cry I would never want to cause him pain.

"Mamochan", I say as I walk to his couch and sit with my head buried in my hands and I sigh. He walks slowing to me and sits beside me talking his hands in my hands. "Usako whatever it is we can get through it together"

"Mamochan believe me when I say I love you and I trust our relationship to the fullest but you know as princess of the moon some things are not that easy for me." He looks at me weird like I started talking another tongue.

"Usako what do you mean?"

"Mamochan ever since the last fight everyone else might be getting a break but I haven't had a break! I know that doesn't make much since but I can't say anything else till I get permission to tell you everything"

"Usako permission from who?"

"My mother Mamochan Queen Serenity "

"Oh" That's all he said before he looked down at the floor and he look like he was gathering his thoughts.

"Mamochan I am sorry I am not allowed to tell what's going on, but I promise I am not in danger and when it's over I can tell you everything." "But everything will benefit the future and in the end us I promise" "I love you Mamochan" "So please understand that apart my life for a while will be distant from you and the girls. But this must stay between us I am sure mother will get on me for telling you this much"

"Oh Usako I am sorry, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble with your mother. I just felt I did something to upset you and that I was losing you" "I would never want Queen Serenity to get mad at you for telling me what's going on"

"I know my love. But I owe you this, I can't stand hurting you I am sorry I hate lying to you. I hate been distant from you and the others. I hate not being able to tell you everything that's going on in my life but very soon I will be able too. I promise my love"

"I know Usako I can be patient as long as I know we are fine I am ok. And also as long you are not in no danger from whatever you are having to do for your mother then I am fine. Whatever you are doing do it well my love I have faith in you completely. Through these last months since I been back I realize some things. You say I don't have to say my feeling for you but I feel I need to start saying it. Sides I like the look in your eyes you get when I do say it"

"Oh my love you are too good to me" I say as I jump in his arms and start kissing him. I feel so loved when I am with him like nothing else matters.

We sit there for about another hour, our date forgotten. Laying here in his arms just makes me feel so alive. So wonderful like the whole world could live off our love. In a way I feel like it could.

Finally I rise off of his chest and look at him and I kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Mamochan I think I need to leave, I don't want to but I think I need to talk to mother I feel her calling me"

"Oh I hope everything goes well send my regards and love to Queen Serenity"

"I will Mamochan I will, If it is not late I call you when I get home"

"Ok Usako and I promise I will not say anything to the girls or Luna"

"Thank You Mamochan you are wonderful" I say as I kiss on the cheek and start to walk away.

As I walk away to the door he runs up to me all of sudden and I say "Yes Mamochan"

He just smiles and says it's nothing except "I love you my dear sweet princess with all my heart I just wanted to say that to you before you left. And also give you this" I smile and before I could question what he was going to give me I feel his lips press against me and it ain't one of our normal kisses which is tender and soft. This is hard and passionate and wonderful and alive. Just like it used to be a thousand years ago. He is kissing me long and hard. My knees start to give in and I feel numb inside but wonderful. Don't know how to explain it like fireworks is going off in my body. Finally we both come up for air and all I can say is "Wow" "I think you been holding out on my Mamochan".

"I could say the same for you too my Usako, goodbye my love safe trip" as he says and kisses me on my cheek and I start to walk out the door. Wow I am thinking as I get in the elevator. I guess I got my wish from earlier if he starts kissing me like that all the time I going to have to chain my self to him. Wow. I know I ain't going to get any sleep tonight. I thought my memories keep me up but that kiss wow. That was pure heaven.

I leave the building and set my sites on a place to teleport where no one can't see me leave. So I decide to go to the part near the rose bushes. Even thou it is beautiful there not too many people go there for some reason.

I look around and see no one around and I start to focus my energy on home to the moon and in a second I am gone. All there is light left as my body is teleport to the moon.

I get there I look around I already transform to my princess form by the time I get there.

Didn't take me long to find mother. She looks at me and smile so sweet.

As I look at her I wonder what is she going to say. Will she stop me from telling Mamochan anything else or will have to make Mamochan forget everything I have told him so far.

Then as she looks at me it's like she read my mind she smiles and pulls me in her arms. Mother God I love her I wish she was on earth with me too. I think as I am standing there in her arms.

"Mother I am sorry I just didn't want him to think that I didn't love him that something was wrong between us"

"Shush my sweet daughter I understand but remember you can't tell him anything else I don't want your training to get messed up." "Just to let you know my daughter I felt someone come through the time gate Pluto assure me that, that the person was safe and you knew them" "Who is this person traveling thru time to see you my daughter"

"Well mother I assuming it is probably my future daughter" I said as the hurt you could see thru my eyes. Don't get wrong I love my daughter even thou I ain't had her yet but it's like she hates me like she doesn't want to believe that me Usagi is her future mother she can believe Mamochan is her future father but not me. It feels like she will only accept me as a big sister type.

"Serenity, you don't sound too happy about that is something wrong, do you not get along." said Queen Serentiy

"Well no Mother we don't at least we didn't the last time she was here. Or the time before She was with me for almost a year and half Mother and in a way I feel like she does not accept that I will be her future Mother that I will not amount to the woman I am in the future. Does that make any sense?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was sad, she felt bad to say so. That her own daughter dislike her or did not look up to her. But maybe she would now. Maybe her daughter would see how she grown in to a more mature and beautiful woman. Even Mamochan said she said mature and grown so beautifully these past few months.

No I must not think of my thoughts. I more important matters now I must finish talking to Mother about the future.

"Oh dear serenity I am sorry that you think your daughter feels that way. I am sure she doesn't but you are her past parents not her parents in the future. Your daughter when she comes in to your live in your time. Will have her own feelings on you based on your love towards her. So don't hold anything against your child since it is not your fault your daughter feels doubts towards her mother past self.

But my dear sweet daughter always follow your heart and everything will work and always believe in your judgment. For it will take you far. As for your daughter coming back to this time I think I would like to meet her if she stays for a while bring her to our next meeting. Now I feel that you have some questions?"

Always a mind reader as usual: Usagi thought, She always knows how I feel and what I am thinking. I so glad she always makes me feel better.

"Mother"

"Yes My dear sweet Serentiy"

"What can expect in the future I mean with my powers and destiny"

"My dear sweet daughter your destiny will be set my your own choices but I know you will make good choices. As for your powers you should know they have grown already. But they will be even more powerful in the future. Soon you be full moon goddess. When? I can not tell you I no knowledge of when. But with your heart of love and will ness to protect your friends make your powers grows stronger."

"Now my sweet daughter time for you to return home and my dear sweet daughter soon you will have more protectors. You may not believe them at first but believe my words they are good and mean you no harm. They will help lead you to a bright future."

"Now return home my dear sweet daughter I will miss you"

"And I will miss you Mother" "I look forward to our next meeting"

Usagi return home later that evening. Tired from teleporting. Wow she thought 10:30 I felt like I wasn't even up there that long. Oh wow I guess I won't be calling Mamochan tonight. I will call him in the morning. Let me get home I sure Chibausa is there waiting on me.

Sure enough when Usagi out home she walked in her room and Chibausa was sitting on her bed reading a book that Usagi had to read for class. Wow she had grown Usagi thought.

Suddenly Little Small lady notice her mother got home and looked up and smile and notice she was not surprise she was here. Did Plu tell her she was coming. NO, she thought Plu never tells them when I am coming So how did she know? Now she was curious.

"So, you don't' look surprise I am here. Did you miss me?"

"Oh course I miss you. It's been over a year since I have seen you last how you been Small Lady"

This took her by surprise where was crazy usagi that she love to argue with and joke around with. This Usagi was so serious just like her mom oh no she thought I came back here to be relax and enjoy hanging out with Usagi how can I do that if she acts like future self already. Darn she thought.

"Oh Usagi you never called me Small Lady before. Why?

"I am sorry does it bother you. I did not mean to offend you I was just being proper my dear sweet daughter"

Usagi was happy to say the least to see that face on her daughter was amazing. She thought this would surprise her To act like her mother. Mother always was serious but fun when no one else was around. So what to do when your daughter doesn't like your craziness just act like your are a queen just like mother. He Hee this is so much fun. Usagi Thought!

"No just surprises me that's all"

"So you have not told me how you been please answer"

"Oh I have been fine Usagi" "Miss all of ya a lot and being able to live a normal life that's the part I miss the most being a princess sucks sometimes. But I am sure you already know this. So Mom how you know I was coming you were not surprise when you seen me. And I hope you don't mind me calling you mom or mother since you are acting like her right now! Chiba usa said trying to not sound too mad. Cause right now she wanted to explode where my fun sister. I know she's my mom in the past but she was always just like a sister too fun to hang out with.

"Well I was not surprise cause I was visiting my Mother Queen Serenity and she felt someone travel thru the gate and ask me who it was and I felt your presence and told her it was my future daughters. Which reminds me if you are staying for a while I want you to meet her she had requested your presence at our next meeting.

As for me acting like your mother, well I am your mother there fore I should does that bother you. Just cause I not 14 anymore does not mean we can't still have fun together my love"

Chiba usa just sat there with her mouth hanging open how did she know what I was thinking. I thought mom was bad reading my mind don't tell me she that powerful already. Wow I am trouble.

Wait a minute did she say I get to me my grand mother?

"I really get to meet grandmother? Really? Oh Please! Oh Please! I would love to meet her I always dreamed of meeting her Mother talks about her all the time! Oh Please I ask Plu to ask Mom and Daddy if I can stay till then. Please!"

Usagi could help but to laugh at her pleading voice she was so cute begging to see her grandmother.

"Oh course we will talk to Plu tomorrow ok"

"Now I know you must be tired from your trip how about you go take a relaxing bath and I will make us snacks and we can watch a movie together just the two of us how does that sound" Usagi said.

Chiba Usa just smiled this Usagi more serious but still very sweet yes she reminded her so much of her future self. But maybe this is what she needed to get some time with her parents to her self. Of course she could not tell Usagi there was two other children and twins on the way. Usagi would faint for sure. That would funny but Plu would get me for sure!

"Yes Mother that sounds like a wonderful idea thank you" Chiba Usa said.

Chiba Usa started to walk away but got stopped when she heard Usagi ask her a question that she could believed Usagi knew about.

"Oh by the way how is your sister Chiba Chiba and Endy J?"

"What how?" said Chiba Usa

"How on Earth did you know I mean I can't believe this I never told you I had brothers and sister!" "I mean tell me did you just read my mind or what Mother."

"No I did not my sweet daughter calm down, as you know your sister help me fight Galxia I never believe for a second that she was not my daughter just cause she was carring the light of Galaxia did not mean she was not my daughter. As for Endy well I knew she had a brother cause she would draw picture of herself with a boy about her age right beside her I concluded that she was a twin am I right?"

"Yes Mother you right Wow I mean Plu said she told you that you did not have no other kids"

"Yes Pluto did but at the time your father life had been taking by Galaxia

So the future was not certain so the gates were un clear so at the time Pluto could not tell if she was mine or not so she told me you were to only one. Pluto did not want to scare me by saying so other wise cause she could not see the future."

"She never told me this but I know a woman knows her kids whether she had them or not yet ever since you pop in my life I felt the aura and I know" Usagi Said feeling so confident now cause even Pluto herself could not know the future then and she knew how ironic was that.

"Wow mom that's a shocker I mean Yes you are right about everything but about what you ask yes the brats are doing fine spoiled as usual. Endy being a momma's boy and Chilba Chilba talking up daddy's time as usual doesn't leave much for the rest of us." Chilba Usa said. Chilba Usa looked very sad and Usagi could see now why she came her now to have her parents to herself and enjoy herself she understood now.

"Chilba Usa go take your bath and don't worry everything will be fine as for your brothers and sisters you should not called them brats. They are younger that you so of course they are going to demand attention from your parents. But I think I can make up for my future selves while you here. How about a full bloom shopping trip on me what do you say?" Usagi said

"Really oh wow thanks mom ok I going to take my bath thanks for understanding. And I try not to call them brats they ain't really I just get jealous of them sometimes." Chilba Usa said as she walked in to the bathroom.

Usagi walked downstairs to fix some snacks. Hum she thought I should called mamochan to tell him I am at home and to not worry I am sure he is worrying about me especially finding out so much today. Wow this had been a long day first telling Mamochan some things going on with me and chilba Usa coming home. Weird but nice. She thought as she dial his number. I know it's late I let it ring you times before I hang up I don't want to wake him if he is asleep.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Moshi Moshi" "Chiba Residence" Mamoru Said

"Moshi Moshi My love just calling you to tell you I am ok and I got home about 30 minutes ago" usagi Said.

Ha Ha She heard him laugh and couldn't help to wonder why he was laughing until he spoke

"Now my Usako are you reading my mind I was just thing about you wondering if you made it home ok and here you go calling saying almost the same thing I was wondering are you reading my mind my Usako?" Mamoru said

Usagi couldn't help but stare at the phone for a second before she said

"NO I Didn't Sheesh you people that's the second time tonight I got accused of reading someone mind I can't help it if ya are so predicable " Usagi said a little tit off that people thought she was invading people privacy. Even thou she couldn't she wouldn't it just didn't sit right with her.

Then he starts laughing again. It's amazing he doesn't laugh much but when does god I feel my heart on fire. His laugh is so deep and wonderful sounding to my soul and I can't help but smile and forget I was ever mad she thought.

"Usako my love I am sorry I didn't mean to make you mad but it's amazing how you know me so well. Now you said I am the second who's the first your mother" Mamoru Said

"Oh Goodness no Mamochan I never been able to read her mind. That's one of the reasons I was calling also when I got home I had a visitor waiting for me even thou I knew she was there cause Mother and me felt her presence enter this time. Chiba Usa is here and she said the same thing in the room a few minutes ago. So I guess you Chibas think alike" Usagi Said.

"Oh Wow Chiba Usa really I have missed her can I talk to her" Mamoru said

"No I am sorry she taking a bath and then we are going to watch a movie together. Sorry my Mamochan" Usagi said

"Oh it's ok. How long is she going to stay did she say I would love to have my girls to myself for a while it would be nice I could take some time off of work for us three to spend together." Mamoru said

"Wow really you take time off from work that surprises me. That's great. I mean you are a workaholic I usually have to pry you away from your reports to pay attention me at your apartment sometimes. Any way that's why I was calling as I was saying! NA! (sticking her tongue at the phone) I going to take her out on a shopping spree tomorrow and you know it's a shame for two loving ladies to have to tote all them bags so I was thinking you could tag along and bring the car so we wouldn't have to. Hint Hint . Usagi said laughing at her own silliness.

Ha Ha Ha Mamoru couldn't help but laugh at her being so forward like that but he love her cheeriness which he was glad to see some of it again he hadn't seen much of it lately. I guess she was more comfortable with him now after everything she had told him tonight. That fact that he accepted that there was some things she could not tell him. I mean it bother him but he understood.

"Oh course my lady I would love to essort to beautiful women out on a shopping spree but due tell me how is this going to break my piggy bank and savings?" Mamoru said laughing

Now that did it who said he was going to pay for it. Well in the past yes he did pay for but still she didn't spend her money like she used to in fact she hadn't spend much of money in a year. She had almost 700 dollars saved up. Ha she show him she was thinking.

"Hum let me see who said I was going to spend your money? Hum? NO one think you I don't need your money I have my own Thank you! A woman can't depend on man thank you there are some things she can do on her own. Usagi Said all the more proud of her statement. She knew she was hurting his pride but still it upset her a little bit. Thinking I was just calling him to used his money to cheer up Chiba Usa. The nerve.

Mamoru felt like a stick in mud. What her own money? How? Since when did my Usako have money? Oh Well better not argue with her I was just joking anyway I don't mind taking my girls out. But it seems I hit a sore spot with her I better be careful what I say don't need her mad at me. That's no fun at all.

"I am sorry My sweet I was just joking. But if you want to pay for ya's shopping spree that's fine. But if you need any help paying for anything let me know it's no problem I was just teasing my love you know I can't help but tease you your face is so cute when I tease you and I can just picture your face on the phone when I tease you. You so Beautiful." Mamoru Said trying not to kiss ass too much but he known he needed to make good with his angel. A mad Usako didn't sit well with him.

"Hum kissing ass I see my love"Usagi Said

What! He just thought wow if she keeps reading me like this I going to die from too many surprises!

"Come on Usako..Mamoru said but got cut off from Usagi before he could finish

"It's ok mamochan just messing with you. You think it's cute when I mad or being tense I think it's cute when you are confused and awkward you like a little boy that can't get his candy he wants! Usagi said while laughing

I be damn he thought she messing with me all right two can play that game.

"I know I am cute my love but it's nice to hear you boost my ego." Mamoru Said

"And that candy I want is you so when do I get it" Mamoru said.

Feeling confident she would not expect that to come out of his mouth cause he was not one to talk like that to her and ego boosting well he didn't think he needed anymore he had Usako and that made it high as it was.

"Well I um.. Oh got to go my love been nice talking to you see you tomorrow be here at 10 am love you bye kiss kiss. Usagi said as she hung up.

Mamoru just laugh there my innocent Usako . No matter how grown she gets she's too innocent for her own doing. Oh well time for bed need some rest if I got to be around my crazy two girls for the whole day.

Size I am sure I will hear it later from her about that comment after it sits with her for a while. Now that will be fun he thought as he headed for his bed room to get some rest.

Phew Usagi thought as she put down the phone. I can't believe him I mean he's never talked to me like that. I mean don't get me wrong I like it, it just took me off guard. Oh well I just have to pay him back for him later. Hum I wonder but she never got to finish her thoughts Chiba Usa came down stairs ready for their movie. It's a good thing Sam, Mom and Daddy in Paris visiting my cousins' cause I don't feel comfortable brain washing them again about Chiba Usa.

As the night past Usagi and Chiba Usa watch a movie and eventually went to bed it was nice Chiba Usa insisted to sleep beside her which was nice I must say it was nice. Mother was right everything would work out as long as I believed in my self and my abilities she thought as she drifted off asleep preparing for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun shined bright that morning as Usagi open her eyes. She leaned over and looked at the clock 8 o clock wow that's late for her. Usually now for the last few months she been getting up at 6:30 to take a run and train while Luna slept then she would get back in bed about 8 and pretend she was asleep the whole time it's amazing Luna never notice she goes missing. Oh well she probably dreaming too much about Artemis to be woken up by me getting out of bed . Oh well time to get up.

Chiba Usa was still asleep I think I let her sleep Usagi thought I go surprise her and make her pancakes. Yes that's a good Idea Usagi thought as she got up quietly and walk down stairs. These are the quiet day around the house she enjoy last week her family decided to go to Paris for the summer to visit some family for the summer. Usagi pretended she couldn't bare to be with out her friends for a whole summer so they let her stay amazing but the only reason she knew they did cause she acted so more mature now and got better grades. Usagi had family in Paris. She hadn't seen them in four years since she was fourteen but she missed them. Too bad she had training or she could have gone and visited them Jake and Antonio probably mad at her. Thinking of her two older cousins' they were more like brothers they were always so protected of her. She was sad when they moved away to be closer to their mother and father when their father got ill. She hasn't talked to them much over the last few years . Antonio sisters are probably driving him mad as he always says he says they are too much like me. But he says that's also a good thing. Never understood that. Jake is Antonio adopted brother. He was adopted when I was four. Antonio didn't care if he was they were close as brothers should be. I was told about a year ago that Antonio sisters my others cousin Christy and Christine was engaged to Matt and Adam now they had been dating since Christy and Christine was 11. A long time I was amazed how they had stuck thru all the bad and good times together. I sure Matt and Adam had to beg Antonio to give them permission to ask for their hand in marriage. Even thou Antonio is their brother he is more protective of them then their own father was. Which is Papa John was still alive he would be so too. See that's why they had to leave when I was 14 Papa John was dying I loved him so just like a second father. He often told me he thought as me another daughter. I was sad when he passed away. He left the company to Antonio a chemical research faculties that ranges in about 4 countries altogether. I never really talked about them to the girls and Mamoru cause it hurts cause Papa John is no longer around. Also I feel like I am bragging I got more family cause poor Mamoru and Makota don't have any. It doesn't sit well with me to do so. So that adds to the secrets I keep. Bad but I always had another feeling not to speak of them much don't know why but like something tells me do not speak of them its' our secret. Whatever that means. Oh well I hope they won't be too mad at me for not coming. I have to call and apologize later to them.

Usagi cooked Chiba Usa some pancakes and muffins feeling confident she will be more then shocked that she learned how to cook. That was also something Usagi been doing behind everyone back. Learning how to cook or remembering as she would say. She knew how to cook on the moon kingdom and as her memories came back her knowledge and confident to do so also did. Needless to say she didn't have much confidence in herself till she starting getting her memories back more. She never really understood why she felt so low about herself all the time. But thinking about the past made her feel much better like she could do anything now.

Chiba Usa opened her eyes and looked at the time 8:30 wow time to get up Usagi said Mamochan would be over here at 10 I can't wait to see him.

"Oh Usagi time to get …. Usagi hey where is she?" Chiba Usa said

Chiba Usa started to look for her and walked down stairs and smelled food.

Wow she thought did Makota come over and fix some food? Chiba Usa

"Oh there you are Usagi " She said as she saw her placing the food on the table

"Oh wow look at all this food Tell Makota thank you it looks wonderful" Chiba Usa said

"Makota not here my daughter I cooked this believe it or not." Usagi said trying not to laugh at her daughter mouth hanging open now

"What." "I mean cool that's cool Mom you can cook now" "HEE HEE lets eat then" Chiba Usa said rushing to the table to sit and eat trying to let the embarrassment pass.

"Sure if you say so Small lady" said Usagi trying to act like she was mad.

Chiba Usa just took a quick glance . Great she thought I made her mad oh well time to eat whether it's good or not. So she lifter her fork and bam in mouth she thought.

"Wow Mom this is good I never had pancakes like this before. Hey if you can cook this good you wait till I get back home from now on I want my pancakes from you. Wow Thanks Mom" said Chiba Usa stuffing the food in her mouth fast as she could like someone was going to take her delicious food away.

Usagi couldn't help anymore she starting laughing so much she fell out of her chair. Chiba Usa just looked so cute when she was so amazed.

"Hey what's the big idea why you laughing at that" said Chiba Usa

"Nothing I just thought you looked so cute amazed like that it came as much of a shocker that your silly mom could cook didn't it but when you were corrected that I could cook your face just lit up I must say I thought Mamochan was fun to mess with but you my dear are more fun to mess with. And before you ask yes I did really cook this ok" "And yes why you are here I cook for you more" Usagi said while trying not to laugh anymore.

Chiba Usa just sat there amazed and finally she starting laughing herself. Wow Usagi really cool now. I think I like her like this after all.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Chiba Usa and Usagi heard the door. Chiba Usa Jumped up saying she would get it. Next thing Usagi knows Chiba Usa dragging Mamochan in the living room saying come on come on.

"Come on Mamochan you got to try it" said Chiba Usa

"Try what Chiba Usa. What's got you so wire up. I come here early to take my girls out to eat for bread fest and you say no need come on" " So do tell me what's the rush" Mamoru said confused by Chiba Usa rush and actions.

This just made Usagi start laughing again till she fell in the floor again. The look on his face was priceless and the look he is probably going to get in a minute will be so priceless too. HA HA I can't wait she thought. I guess he can learn one of my secrets now she thought.

Mamoru just stood there looking at her what in the world made her fall out of the chair laughing couldn't be that funny Chiba Usa dragging him she done it lots of times.

"Um Usako are you ok . Did miss something why are you laughing like that" said Mamoru

"Well my love you will see now Chiba Usa fix your future daddy a plate . Now sit Mamochan Chiba Usa wants you to eat with us" said Usagi

Oh no she cooked he thought oh well I guess this is payback for the comment last night about her being my candy. I should have kept my mouth shut oh well Chiba be a man and throw it down.

"Here Daddy" said Chiba Usa

Daddy U OH she called me Daddy it must be bad she's feeling sorry for me. Mamoru said to himself.

Oh well here I go looks good so maybe it won't be too horrible. Ok Open mouth time for disaster.

Usagi watch him open his mouth like he was going to die when he put the food in, then when he put the food in his eyes got big like dam who cooked this it's good!!!

And that exactly around the though he was thinging. Chiba Usa must have cooked this Usako can't cook like this can she?

"Wow Chiba Usa that's good thank you that's was wonderful" he said after he got done.

"Sorry Daddy I didn't cook it" Chiba Usa Said

"What, who cooked it" Mamoru said

Then he saw Chiba Point at Usako and she had the biggest smirk on her face that's why she was laughing she knew how I was going to act. Wow is this one of the things she hiding from me she is learning to be wife no that can't be right why would her mom want her to do that is secret oh well maybe I can sneak around for answers.

"Usako my love I am sorry I was not aware that you have learn to cook so well my love did Makota teach you" said Mamoru hopping to get answers

"No Endymion she did not and you were not aware cause I did tell you Chiba Usa just found out this moring also." Usagi said trying to pretend she was ticked off but she knew he was probing for answers and she knew he would stop after she just said.

"Oh" Mamoru said he didn't know what to say she called him Endymion which shocked him so told him she was ticked at him oh well I guess I be kissing a lot of ass today. She never really called him that at all. I mean like twice that's it. I mean he didn't mind but when she did you knew something was wrong.

"Well what do you say we go we have lots of shopping to do" Usagi Said

"Yeah I go get ready momma" said Chiba Usa

With that she rean upstairs to get ready leaving her future daddy to fend for himself she thought it was funny how he turned pale when she called him endymion even chiba usa knew in this time she didn't called him that. Poor daddy she thought.

When Chiba Usa went upstairs she left a confused man at the table. Usagi got up to start taking the dished to the kitchen. Mamoru jumped up to help hey it's at least the man could do to get back in her good graces. When they got in the kitchen she was washing off the dishes he came beside her and rub her back and kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"I am sorry my sweet Usako I mean I didn't mean nothing by it I was just shocked I know you can do anything if you put your mind to it it's just you never really try to cook before I mean for real cooking. I mean I love you and I just.. Oh forget it" He was making no sense he thought she going to kill me I coming off more of a jackass.

Usagi couldn't help but chuckle at him he must love being in the hole he has dug. Oh well he is trying I guess I should forgive him. Usagi turn towards him and kiss him. Except it was lightly it was wonderful and powerful and she wrap her arms around his neck. As he finally realized what's going on he wrap his arms around her back and held her close to him feeling in heaven with her kisses. Wow I guess I am forgiven. Wow this kiss is just like the one we had a my apartment last night. Amazing. Truly Amazing.

They parted after the kiss Mamoru in dazed. Usagi couldn't help to chuckle he is really cute when he is confused. Chiba Usa came down and they went shopping.

They went to mall Usagi let Chiba Usa buy 5 outfits, shoes and jewelry to go with her clothes. Chiba Usa was smiling like she was on cloud 9. She hadn't had this much fine in a long time. Poor Daddy. His arms looks tired from toting all our bags oh well he said he could handle it. Chuckling to herself.

"Mamochan do you want to go back to the car to drop off the bags you look tired. I mean Chiba Usa still has few more shops she wants to go it honey" said Usagi looking at him trying to act too much of a man but she knew that will hurt his pride saying he couldn't handle toting a bunch of woman clothes she knew he would jump to that conclusion.

Mamoru just stood there for a second after she said that even thou he was getting tired from toting all the bags how dare she insult his man hood. I can handle it I think I mean how much more things could an 8 year get. He was about to find out!

"No Usako I am not tired I do not know how you got that conclusion have I complain no

I am enjoying hanging out with my girls thank you ,so I am fine ,we can go back to the car when we are done. Thank you for your concern anyway my love" Mamoru said trying no to sound too pissed at her.

Usagi couldn't help but chuckle she knew he was going to pout like she killed his man hood oh well she tried.

"Oh my sweet I tried I was only being a concern girlfriend I wasn't trying to insult your man hood deal well I guess we can head on to the other shops Chiba Usa come sweetie" She said while walking away from him in the woman shoe store.

He just stood there why is she keeping doing that to me. How does she know me so well. Well you have been with her for almost four year you dumbie! Duh! He brain was screaming. Oh shut you! You the reason I always get in trouble! Feeling defeat he plop in butt on the bench outside the store waiting outside the store. He knew Usako and Chiba usa would take a while so he said mind as well sit down and rest. Not admitting he is tired or anything.

All of sudden he looked up he heard his name being called.

"Hey Mamoru"

Mamoru looked around then found the voice that called him it was Jake one of his old high school buddies he hasn't seen him since they graduated. Wow when he get back in town.

"Hey Jake long time no see" said Mamoru

"I know man I just got in town last night coming to see some of family a stubborn little sister of mine refused to come visit me and I come down to see why" said Jake in a laughing way he wasn't mad Usagi didn't come see him it just didn't make since why she didn't every time he talked to her on the phone she said she missed them and couldn't wait to see them. So why didn't she?

"Oh well don't hurt her ok!! We should get together Motoki still at the arcade" said Mamoru

"Yeah we should" Jake said at that moment Usagi and Chiba Usa decided to come out the shop

"Jake Summers what are you doing here" said Usagi shocked to the core her adopted cousin was right in front of her when she thought he was in Paris.

"What Babygirl no I love you miss you no hugs man I surprise at you haven't seen you in so long and you forget who I am seriously that hurts me." Jake said trying to pretend he was hurt

'Oh don't you baby girl me why didn't you tell me you was coming down " said Usagi

Then jake grab Usagi and gave her a big hug and kiss her on the cheek. This tick Mamoru off here his friend just grab his girlfriend and kiss her in front of their future daughter. He wanted answers and he wanted it now.

"Um Excuse me don't mean to be rude can you tell me why you just grab her like that before I seriously get mad" said Mamoru

He didn't mean it to come out that way it was just pissed beyond control. He couldn't believe that Usako let his friend just hug him and why did he called her baby girl.

"Wow Mamoru I didn't know you was dating our baby girl. This is the girl I was just telling you about my sister. Well actually I am her adopted cousin . Don't worry I won't take her away from you!" Jake said trying not to laugh to hard at his friend he never seen him this way. Wow Mamoru Chiba finally got his heart stolen away about time and by little sister. Should have known

"Oh" Mamoru felt stupid then he's family why didn't she tell me.

Usagi had not said anything she never seen him get jealous before not even when Diamond kidnapped her it seen it didn't bother him like that. He was just scared for her then never jealous. But now she has seen it she was scared of it. Wow don't want to be on his bad side ever.

After finally getting courage to speak after seeing Chiba Usa stare at her so.

"Jake sorry ,Mamochan Sorry, I guess I should have told you two about get other but I guess you already know each so I guess it's no need for introduction except Jake is my cousin whether he prefer to say adopted or not he's family." said Usagi

"Well that gets me to why I came down here why didn't you come visit sis." said Jake

"I told mom to tell you I couldn't ok it wasn't a good time. I am sorry I wanted to but I just couldn't. I glad you came to see me thou. How long will you be here? Said Usagi

"I don't' know I was hoping to drag you back with us for the summer but I guess that's a no can do. I wish you would thou Antonio misses you the girls miss you. Also my dufus friends even miss you. You know they can't wait to see you. They still call you their little sister too." said Usagi

"What friends" said Mamoru

"Oh you know them Zackary, Nathan, Joey, and Malcolm from school we are still pretty tight when they finish school they moved with us to go to school up at Paris university they been living with us since then." said Jake

Mamoru started laughing he remember them he was always close with them the most in school beside Motoki. They always felt like brothers to him. He never knew why thou.

"Oh yeah like I miss them bugging me right sure if you say so Jake" said Usagi

"Oh you know do" said Jake

"How you get so close with them Usako" said Mamoru

"Cause they were always at my aunts house with Antonio and Jake constantly you never got a breather from them even thou they tried my nerves they was always protective of me it was nice sometimes. But sometimes it got ignoring haven't you ever wonder why I never had a boyfriend before you. It was cause of them they always ran off any guy who even looked at me. They were cruel to me" said Usagi

"Oh come on Baby girl they were just being them, they think of you as their sister so of course they are protective of you." said Jake

"So I owe them to having you all to myself . That's nice I have to buy them a gift when I see them again" Mamoru said thinking it was funny how his friends stop guys from touching his Usako life couldn't get no better to him at that point.

Usagi couldn't believe him it thought it was good every man been driven from her in her life oh well I guess she can understand from his point of view. Still it got on her nerves growing up with them. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks what her mother said last night

Some will come and they will do you not harm. Trust them. The guys are they the generals. I mean I always had a feeling when I starting getting my memories back

That the whose they fought didn't seem like the generals she knew in the past.

"Usako are you ok"

"Yes Mamochan I fine just thinking about the guys and their torture " said Usagi

Trying to hid what was going on. If she knew her mother then she couldn't say nothing till the time was right and no need to get him worked up till I know the truth whether or not it's them.

Jake saw how her eyes and mind was somewhere else. Antonio cant be right his little cousin princess no I mean that's crazy. She always been a sweet cheerful girl. She can't be a warrior princess protecting the future can she. But Antonio seems to think so we'll see I guess. We will see.

And if Usagi is Serenity then Mamoru is Endymion. How ironic that would be his high school friend, his cousin from thousand years ago . No I want jump to conclusions. Not till I find out the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Usagi had left then mall about an hour ago with Chiba Usa. Mamoru and Jake decided they wanted to catch up so Usagi suggested they meet up for dinner together later tonight. They all agreed. So they will be at 7pm at the crown where Motoki works so he can see Jake too. _

_Chiba Usa was tired from their trip so she to lay down for a nap. Usagi teased her before she did saying she was a little too old for a nap. _

_Chiba Usa said "that never stop you!"_

_Stuck her tongue out and went upstairs. _

_Usagi had to admit their relationship had gotten a lot better Mother was right as usual she thought. Speaking of mother I need to talk to her about the generals. That had to be who was coming. She couldn't think of anyone else that could be from her past that she might be scared of at first._

_But what did Jake and Antonio had to do with it. Maybe that don't, but if they didn't then why did the generals live with them? That look Jake was giving me earlier did he know something and why didn't the generals come sooner. Do they have their memories back? _

_So many questions was in her mind at the moment. Stop this Usagi you just need to be confident of the present and just be prepared for the future like Mother said. Do not question something that has not happen yet. Satisfy with her answer she decided a nice relaxing bath should help calm her till it was time to leave._

_One thing that was still bugging her while she was trying to relax Jake never asked who Chiba Usa was and Chiba Usa didn't look like she wanted to introduce herself either. Which is very weird for her she always like to be notice. She never spoke, she just stood behind her. Hum I think it's time for some answers._

_Usagi strolled in her bedroom looking for Chiba Usa when she got near the room she heard Chiba Usa talking._

"_Plu what do I do, do I need to go home I saw Jacob tonight. I know it was him. I know he does not know me in this time. Oh Plu what do I do." said Chiba Usa _

_Jacob Oh my god that's Endymion cousin from the past. Where did she see him at? I never saw him. Well duh Usagi if you did would you recognize him you only met him a few times in the past._

_Usagi then notice that she was talking to her Luna ball. Hum I wonder. What does Plu know about what's going on would Mother would have told her who was coming?_

"_Small lady do not worry just stay by your mother side in this time. Everything will be fine just treat him as you would the others. Just don't slip up and call him by his real name ok Small lady. As long as you don't then everything will be fine. Now go enjoy yourself while you are here Small Lady" said Pluto_

_Then the eyes of the Luna ball went dark. Which met Pluto was no longer on._

_Oh well Chiba Usa said to herself. It's good Daddy will be getting some family soon. I know he been lonely in this time. But I know he's not too lonely he has mommy. At that being said she smiled._

_Usagi decided at that moment to be know. She decided she needed a different approach. Ay Yes that might work. Sorry my dear sweet daughter. But Mommy hates not knowing what's going on._

"_Oh Chiba Usa why do you consult Pluto when you can talk to me about these matters?"_

_Said Usagi_

"_what usagi what are you talking about I wasn't talking to Pluto" said Chiba Usa hoping that Usagi will just leave it at that. Praying Usagi didn't hear her. What did she mean by these matters did she already know and she was keeping it from daddy. Why did Cousin Jacob call mommy sis and why did she call him Jake. Was that his name in this time?_

"_Oh you know what I mean Small Lady don't play dumb with me. I heard you talking to Pluto I know more then you think I do. I am your future Mother or did you forget" said Usagi feeling more than confident that will convince her future daughter to spill her secrets. She knew it was wrong but hey who had to tell her she didn't know in the first place! _

"_Oh" "I am sorry Momma I did not forget I guess I should have known I mean you did feel my presence so of course you felt Jacob presence today. But momma tell me why did you call Jacob, Jake and why does daddy act like that's not his family. Does he not know. Why do you keep something like this from him? Said Chiba Usa_

_So that was it he was Jacob wow. That's a shocker. So that confirm everything in Usagi mind they were the generals cause Jacob was also a general of the Earth army in the past. They always stuck together. No time to think got to explain things the best I can without Chiba Usa finding out I trick her._

"_Well so of them questions I can answers and some I do not know the answer to. But my dear sweet daughter Mamoru does not know he is Jacob. Until recently I did not know. But I am not sure if he remembers his past. See they were family during the past. To my knowledge they are not relate in this time. _

_Jake as I called him grew up with my family ever since I was 4 he was adopted by my uncle john. See he had one boy and two girls for his children. He always saw how Antonio was lonely cause he didn't have a brother to play with so my Uncle decided to grant him his wish. So he adopted someone Antonio age so he would not be lonely no more Ever since then they have been close like brothers even thou they are not of the same blood._

_I have not had time to analysis the situation yet my dear daughter and I do not want to get Mamochan hopes of a family till I can gets some answers" said Usagi_

"_Oh I see I am sorry mommy it was just really confusing that's all. I mean I recognize him instantly weird thou. But he looks the same now as he does in my future except older you know" said Chiba Usa_

"_I understand I hate to ask you this but please do not tell Mamochan till I can find out if Jake every remembers his past. I not even sure if Mamochan remembers him you see Mamoru and the scouts do not remember much of the past. I am the only one with more knowledge. Only recently the past few months everything been coming back to me" said Usagi_

"_Well I don't like keeping something from daddy but he not my daddy yet. But I understand it might confuse him. He might think you gone crazier then you already are" said Chiba Usa_

_With that note she was laughing at Chiba Usa teasing she couldn't help to chuckle at her future daughter. Really she thought hum I get you back._

"_Oh Chiba Usa you do realize we are one in the same in blood my dear and I hate to tell you. You take after me more. You have my eating habits, sleeping habits and personality to boot. I acted the same way you do now when I was your age. Sorry my dear if I am crazy so are you" said Usagi trying to hold back the laughter_

_Chiba Usa just sat there with her mouth hanging open finally she spoke_

"_Hey" "I am not crazy I take after daddy" said Chiba Usa_

"_Right you keep telling yourself that. Go ask your father see what he says" said Usagi_

"_Fine I will tonight at dinner" said Chiba Usa_

"_Alright enough with this debate lets get ready we don't want to be late for dinner now do we" said Usagi_

"_No I will get ready" said Chiba Usa_

_After about 30 minutes they were ready and out the door. Walking to the crown Usagi thoughts were clouded . Just what was she going to do about this situation. Just stay calm and confident Usagi. Don't let the situation get out of control . You can do this. _

_They made it there after a ten minute walk. Seeing Jake and Mamoru at the back corner booth . They waved and she waved and made their way to them. Chiba Usa sat next to Mamochan. Jake got up and gave Usagi a hug. Mamochan just smiled sweetly and said hi to his girls. _

_Then Usagi notice he had a smirk on his face. What was that for. Oh no he does know who he is Usagi was thinking. He thinks he is smart he has the upper hand well I show him._

_Usagi sat down next to Jake sitting across from Mamochan they talked small talk for a bit about what they done after they left the mall. Jake and Mamoru said they just walked around the city talking about what's been going on in their lives since they last seen each other._

_Finally the waiter came and took their orders and Chiba Usa looked bored. Then Usagi got a idea._

"_Mamochan" said Usagi_

"_Yes Usako" said Mamoru_

"_Can you take Chiba Usa to play some games till the food gets here I am sure she would enjoy it" said Usagi_

"_Sure, how's that sound Chiba Usa would you like that till the food gets here" said Mamoru_

"_Really yeah I would love that come on Mamochan" said Chiba Usa pulling Mamoru behind her to the arcade part across the room._

_Here's my chance to gets some answers from him. Usagi looked toward Jake he still had that smirk on his face._

"_You know you can take that smirk off your face I know who you are and I know you know who I am so that leads me to my first question. What are you up to JACOB." said Usagi_

_Feeling more than happy that she had to upper hand. As she watch that smile fall off his face. _

_Jake was shocked wow she is her as we thought. I can't believe she already knows how I am. Then why doesn't he know I can tell he doesn't. _

"_Well princess I am surprise, I must be honest I wasn't too sure at first but all doubt has left with your last statement my dear. As what I am up to, really am not too sure about that. We were awaking about a year ago by Queen Serenity saying we needed to be training to be by your side, that you would need us soon. That you would come to us when you were ready. But then Antonio said he thought he knew who it was when he suggested you I was shocked and doubtful at first. But I am sorry for my doubts. Not that I thought you couldn't be but you were always a little sister to me to find out you're my past life cousin girlfriend is a shocker if I may say so." said Jake_

"_What does Antonio have to do with this. I realize that the guys are the generals. Which is a shocker and makes sense to me now. Deep down inside they couldn't bare me to be with another man growing up cause they felt I was betraying their master. SO that's why they always protected me. But what does Antonio have to do with this?" said Usagi_

"_You don't know wow you know me, the guys, but not him. Oh silly baby girl. He is your cousin from your past. An twain your cousin, your guardian and trainer." said Jake_

_Usagi just felt like she been hit with a truck An twain my cousin from the past oh my goodness. Wow I may say this is great. Maybe this is not so bad after all. _

"_Usagi do you remember him, you look so deep in thought." said Jake_

"_oh yes I do that's just a shocker I mean Mother told me of protectors coming to me soon that I should not be scared of them. But my guardian and Mamoru guards wow. This is so much to take in one day really." said Usagi_

"_Oh" "Sorry not trying to overload you. But why haven't you told Mamoru yet?" said Jake_

"_Well truth be told. I kind of didn't know how much you knew and I didn't want to get my hopes up. Also knowing Mother I am not supposed to say anything yet." said Usagi _

"_Why, Why on earth why you have to be hiding anything from him" said Jake_

"_Well it's hard to explain ok just for now keep it between us. I know that's hard but tonight I go talk to Mother and ask her about all this. Till then please do not saying anything. Because if she wanted him to know she would have told me to tell him. But anyway right now I am having to keep things from him. He knows I am, and he knows that my Mother is getting me to do some things they are not aware of. He also accepts right now he can not be told. But the thing that bothers me you are his guards and guardians why didn't she send you to him why me. I have protectors so that means something is going to happen and you will be my side not them. So I guess that also a reason why you can not say so." said Usagi_

"_Oh I understand. Well we better finish this conservation later here come Mamoru and that girl Chiba Usa. By the was I never got to ask cause I was trying to figure so much out earlier. But who is she and why the hell does she look like you?" said Jake_

"_Well I can tell you this none of your business. Just be nice to her. There are some things Jake I wont be able to tell you" said Usagi_

_Feeling he wasn't going to get any answers out of her he left the subject alone for now. Mamoru and Chiba Usa sat down and shortly their food came. They ate in silence but a comfortable silence. _

_Tonight Usagi thought. Tonight I will get answers. Something going to happen and by guns I am scared for the first time in a long time._


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi racked her brain why on earth would she have to keep this a secret she knew she did or else why such devious ways of bring Jacob and the earth guardians to her.

Mamoru sensed something was bothering Usagi she wasn't acting her normal self. He didn't like the connection he was sensing between her and Jake. Something funny was going on between them two. He didn't like it at all.

Usagi looked up and saw Mamoru looking at her. She gave him a smile. He smiled back and went on eating. She couldn't help but think to herself

"_Oh what do I do I hate keeping things from him"_

Usagi knew she was going to have to get Chiba Usa away from her tonight in order for her to make a visit to the moon. Or else she might risk getting caught. What was she going to do she wanted to spend time with her but how to send her somewhere without her getting the wrong idea.

"_Mamochan do you want to take Chiba Usa home with you tonight. I don't have much stuff at the house for her to eat and I have a report to do so I won't be much fun for her tonight. Till I get supplies in the morning I know you always keep lots of food at your apartment. I thought a movie night at your place would be fun for her since I got homework to do." _Said Usagi

He looked a her like she had grown three heads. Well I guess it's not a bad idea. I would like to spend some time with her.

"That sounds good to me how about you kiddo want to spend some time with me" said Mamoru

"Yeah it will be fun" said Chiba Usa

"_Good girl_" Usagi thought to herself

"_Well Usako I will bring Chibi Usa home tomorrow around lunch ok?" _said Mamoru

"_Ok that's good_" said Usagi

Jake just sat there watching the scene it was weird it was like they were a divorce couple sharing their child. Who is this little girl and why couldn't he tell his master he was alive and ready to serve him again. It wasn't fair he couldn't even tell his own family he was right in front of him.

"_So Jake how about you join us for lunch tomorrow at momma's house and we can discuss this whole family thing_" said Usagi

Hoping he understood he wasn't getting any answers yet till she could get some herself. Also secretly hoping he understood for him to keep his mouth shut about everything.

"_Yeah sure Usagi I called Antonio tonight and tell him I will eat lunch with you tomorrow and discuss everything_." said Usagi

"_Excuse me what's there to discuss that you can't discuss now_" said Mamoru

Mamoru wasn't stupid he realize they were talking in some sort of code. Why couldn't they cone about and talk about whatever it was in front of them. He didn't like being left out on things going on in Usagi life. It was bad enough Queen Serenity was keeping him away from one part of Usagi life.

"_Great just great he knows something going on_" Usagi thought to herself _" how am I going to get out of this one"._


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone Sorry I haven't updated I been really busy lately with my new endymion and serenity site,work new baby! So I been a busy girl! I going to try to update this story and my others oon! I got a readers block when I did the last chapter that's why it's so short. So I don't know whether to change the direction I was going with the story or try to make it work. If you got any opinions let me know. For those of you that had added the story recently and liked thank you! You are all very sweet. I haven't forgot this story I promise I will try to finish it. Again thanks!


End file.
